Not Gonna Wait
by Little Miss Annie
Summary: After a grueling week, Steve can't contain himself. Tumblr request. (Fair Warning: contains smut)


Steve was putting away the last file from his latest case away, when Zoe walked in his home office wearing nothing but one of his Navy t-shirts. Danny had just left after having dinner with them and, after the case they just had, Steve definitely needed some sort of release.

Walking towards him, her hips swaying slowly, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him to her, kissing him with hunger and desperation. It had been a long week and they both needed each other, in more ways than one, and that kiss showed just that.

Grabbing her legs and pulling her up onto the table, Steve wasn't gonna wait for them to go back to their room. He ripped open her t-shirt and started trailing kisses along her neck, jawline and chest. He could hear her moans every time he would suck on a particular spot.

Massaging one breast and rubbing the nipple with his thumb, he put the other in his mouth, sucking and biting on her nipple, making her squirm and moan in delight. Her hands were tangled in his hair, pulling him towards her, letting him know that she wanted more. He loved sucking on her breasts, they were round and full, and after a good sucking, her nipples would be so perky they could poke an eye out.

Going back and forth between nipples, he started pinching and rolling them between his fingers. The more he did it, the more she would moan and scream, and the harder he would get. He would mix it up: if one nipple was getting pinched, the other was getting sucked on; if one was being rubbed, the other was being bit on.

The mixture of emotions was a rollercoaster. One that Zoe was more than willing to ride. If on one side, there was softness, on the other there was roughness. She could feel herself getting drenched, the heat on her lower stomach rising at each sensation. She knew she was a moaning mess and if Steve didn't do something quick, she just might lose it.

Steve couldn't wait any longer. Pulling his pants and boxers down, he aligned himself with her entrance and gave it a hard thrust. It didn't take much for him to be completely inside of her, considering how wet she already was. He heard her screaming his name loud and felt her insides wrapping themselves around his cock, adjusting herself to him. He started thrusting, feeling her scratching his back with desire, her moans getting louder with each thrust.

Zoe was in a world of her own. Nothing else existed; just her, him and that moment. She could feel him fuck her to the core with each thrust, as well as with each bite or lick he would give her nipples. She could feel her orgasm mount and soon enough, she was screaming his name, cramping around his cock.

Once she came down from her high, she pushed him away and pinned him in the chair behind him, straddling his lap. Pulling his shirt off, she started trailing kisses from just below his earlobe all the way down to his stomach, hearing him moaning her name in absolute pleasure. Coming back up, she grabbed his hand and placed two fingers in her mouth, sucking at them just like she would has if it was his cock instead.

She felt him getting harder, so she started rubbing herself on him, making him growl her name in pleasure. She took his fingers from her mouth and started kissing his arm, licking it every once in a while, especially when she got to his tattoos. She always loved to see how he would get goosebumps when she did that.

Steve knew he wasn't gonna last longer if she kept doing what she was doing, so, placing his cock at her entrance, he gave a good and hard thrust upwards and, just like that, he was inside of her. He grabbed her waist and helped her move, with him thrusting hard inside of her. The more he did, the harder he could feel her cramping around his cock.

Thrusting hard and still giving his attention to her breasts, he knew it wouldn't take long for him to take her to that peak again. So, he thrusted hard and fast, biting and sucking on her nipples, until he felt her starting to come. Her insides were starting to cramp around him again and he knew she was close, but, then again, so was he.

A few fast thrusts and they were coming together. Her screams of pleasure filled the house, her nails clawed at his back and her insides cramped around his cock. All those sensations mixed made Steve dizzy with pleasure. It took a few minutes for both of them to regain control over themselves.

While Zoe still tried catching her breath, Steve left but quickly came back with a wet cloth. After making sure that she was clean, he picked her up and took her back to their bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he laid next to her and pulled her close. Her head was on his chest, his hand caressing her hair, while they both just relaxed. Soon after, Steve heard her lightly snoring and he knew she was content. Letting himself get lullabied by her breathing and the sound of the waves, he allowed himself to fall asleep next to her.


End file.
